


Sincerely Me (Dear Evan Hansen One Shots)

by orphan_account, squishthemango



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Multi, lotsa fluff, so fluffy i cant even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishthemango/pseuds/squishthemango
Summary: Just some one shots written amongst three friends on a perfect day.ANGST <3 localmusicalfan





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> fluff ahead

"Hey hot topic, I'm bored as hell," Jared groaned from his place on the couch.  
Connor looked up from his phone. "Don't call me hot topic."  
"Do you prefer my chemical romance?" Jared snapped, the only thing keeping them from fighting 150% of the time was Evan who was, at the time, getting new plants.  
"Don't talk to me."  
Jared paused before speaking. "Can you at least turn on the tv?"  
"Can you?" Connor threw the remote at Jared, missing him by inches.  
Jared responded by throwing a Squirtle plushie of Evan's at Connor. This resulted in a full-out pillow war until Evan knocked on the door.  
"C-can someone open the door? I don't h-have enough arms!" Both his boyfriends run to open the door: Connor getting there first to open it, and Jared taking the plants from Evan.  
"I thought you were getting fertilizer, not the whole forest," Jared teased.  
"I-I got a bit carried away..."  
Connor snorted. "A bit?"  
Evan blushed and set them down. "There's only five," he protested.  
“Only five? Evan, where do you think we’ll put all these plants?” Connor asked while survey the plants.  
“Somewhere?”  
Jared shook his head, “We need to start supervising your visits to the store.”  
“L-Let me and my plants be!”  
“NO”  
Evan started to cry. “T-that’s not very n-nice.”  
“Connor watch your tone,” Jared corrected.  
“Sorry. Evan, are you okay?”  
Evan wiped away his tears. “Y-yeah.”  
“God, lets just, watch a movie or something. Yeah?”  
“Lets watch The Ring.”  
“N-no, you know I don’t l-like scary movies.”  
“I’m kidding.”  
“Can we w-watch The Lorax?”  
“Sure. Popcorn and Twizzlers? I’ll get it.”  
“Okay.”  
Jared and Evan sat in the living room while Connor grabbed the snacks.  
“The lorax, of course you’d pick that. Tree hugger.”  
“W-why are you two being m-mean?”  
“We’re teasing babe, we’d never actually try to hurt you,” Jared wrapped an arm around Evan’s shoulder.  
Connor put the snacks on the table and laid down with his head in Evan’s lap, laying the rest of his body uncomfortably on Jared’s.  
Evan smiled and took a Twizzler.  
“Evan, will you feed me a Twizzler?”  
“N-no…”  
“Yeah Connor, do it yourself. That’s what you get for being an ass.”  
“I got the fu- flipping snacks, thank you very much!”  
Jared chucked a handful of twizzlers at Connor’s face.  
Evan laughed.  
“Thank you Jared,” Connor pressed play on the movie.  
A couple minutes into the movie Jared made a comment, “This guy reminds me of Connor, but with short hair.”  
“Are you suggesting we cut off my hair, Jared?;  
“No, it may surprise you, but I actually do like your long hair.”  
“Thanks. Evan, what do you think?”  
“I think h-he looks cute however.”  
Jared reaches over and combs a hand through Connor’s hair. “In all seriousness what products do you use? It’s like, not greasy at all. I was gonna make a joke about it, but honestly it’s so effing soft!”  
Evan reached a hand down to pet Connor as well. “Wow, it’s like petting a cloud.”  
Connor pets Evan’s hair. “I use Aveda for my hair.”  
Evan shooed his hands away. “Why’re you petting my hair?”  
“Shhhh…. We’re bonding.” Jared completes the triangle by placing a hand on Evan’s head.  
Evan pushed Jared's’ hands off. “I-i don’t like being touched on my h-head.”  
Both Jared and Connor retreated from picking on Evan and quietly watched the movie. For a couple minutes.  
During the time where Evan was left alone, he had fallen asleep, leaning on Jared.  
Jared was watching the movie the best he could but picking on Connor was so much more entertaining. He would dangle twizzlers over his face and watch as Connor attempted to grab them with just his mouth, his arms currently being held down by a sleeping Evan.  
“Just give me the damn Twizzler.”  
“Look I’m fishing for a Connor!”  
“Ugh. I’m goi-,” he looks at Evan, “not going to bed.”  
“How are we even going to get up?” Jared asked as they looked at their current situation. Connor scooched out from under Evan and picked him up.  
“Like this.”  
Jared followed Connor, bringing along the Twizzlers and turning off the movie along the way.  
Connor carried Evan to bed, setting him down gently.  
Once Evan was safely tucked into his side of the bed, Jared pulled Connor onto the bed with him laying his full weight on top of the thin boy.  
Connor groaned. “Dude, can you get off of me?”  
“NO I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH.”  
“You’re gonna wake up Evan you ass.”  
Evan moved around a bit, hitting Jared.  
Jared dramatically rolled over, off of Connor and onto the other side of the bed.  
“Thank the lord,” Connor gasped.  
Jared laughed. “Night.”  
They laid in the dark, silent and content. They slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Underneath the Cherry Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for trees.  
> Pure fluff, and Evan loves trees.

To say that Evan was nervous to go to the park today would be an understatement. Usually, Evan would be ecstatic to go to the park, it had a huge variety of trees and other plants that Evan had learned the characteristics of and he loved how peaceful it was. So why was this trip any different?  
Connor would be joining him.  
It was Friday and Evan was sitting in his Biology class that he shared with Connor when it happened.  
While doing some cell lab Connor had started some small talk with Evan, asking about what he did in his free time. Which sent Evan into a speech about the different trees he had been reading about in this new book that his mom got him and how absolutely amazing it was and how he could recognize almost any tree you showed him.  
“Oh really? We should go to that old orchard this weekend and you can show me your amazing knowledge for trees.”  
“Oh, well um- I don’t kno-”  
The bell rang, dismissing the class.  
“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at like, two. I should be up by then.”  
And without another word, Connor left.  
Now, Connor and Evan had talked before, they even hung out at Evan’s once for a Bio project. They considered themselves friends ever since Connor had signed Evan’s cast at the beginning of the year. But hanging out face to face would always be different from the emails they exchanged. Evan wouldn't be able to change what he said a million times before saying it. He wouldn't be able to control his stutter when he got nervous. And most importantly, he wouldn't be able to hide his blush whenever Connor was being more cute than usual.  
Evan had a massive crush on his friend. A crush he didn’t expect, and a crush he couldn't hide very well.  
Evan zipped up his gray jacket that he chose to wear over his blue t-shirt. Due to it being Spring, the air was chilled and Evan wasn’t about to freeze to death and have a horrible day at the orchard.  
As promised, Connor arrived around two in his slightly beat up pickup truck.  
Evan watched him walk to his front door and knock before he decided he showed probably go downstairs and open the door for Connor.  
“H-hey Connor!”  
“Hey, Hansen. You ready to go?”  
“Um- yeah sure!”  
Evan followed Connor to his truck, locking the door behind him. He got in the car and awkwardly fumbled with the seatbelt as it was locked.  
“Oh, sorry about that. It does that a lot. Here,” Connor leaned over in front of Evan and tugged at the seat belt. Evan pressed himself further into the seat to avoid touching Connor. The seat belt released and Connor handed it to Evan.  
Connor was pulling out of the driveway a soon as Evan buckled. They sat in silence for awhile, Evan hoped it wasn't as awkward for Connor as it was for him.  
“You wanna listen to some music?”  
“Oh, um- sure.”  
Connor grabbed his phone, which was currently plugged into the aux cord, and pressed play on some random playlist. Evan didn't recognize the song but tapped his foot along to the beat anyway.  
“So,”  
“Hmm?”  
“How long have you been studying trees for?”  
“Well, I-I guess I started paying attention to names and species more when I was a junior park ranger last summer. I had to h-have somewhat of an understanding of the trees around the area mostly so that I could recognize any diseases that the trees may have developed. It’s kinda weird.”  
“I think it’s kinda cool.”  
“Mm.”  
The rest of the drive they spent just listening to music. Evan looked at the window, so entranced in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that they had arrived at the park.  
“You coming or what Ev?”  
Evan nodded and climbed out of the truck.  
“I brought some food, I figured it can get pretty boring just walking around and looking at trees,” Connor pulled a picnic basket out of the back of his truck and showed it to Evan, “So why don’t we go find a place to sit.” Connor took off towards the trees in search of a quiet place to eat. Evan speed walked to catch up to him. They walked side by side, Evan taking in the view around them  
Connor opened the picnic basket and pulled out a fairly large blanket. It was worn in some places, and Evan could tell it was old.  
Connor sat on the blanket and started pulling some snacks out of the basket, a bag of chips, a couple different flavors of soda, and some sandwiches.   
“I hope you're not allergic to anything,” Connor gave Evan a half smile and gestured for him to sit. Evan blushed, Connor had been really improving this past year and it was more often that Evan got to see him happy, but still rare.  
“I should be fine…”  
Evan took his sandwich from Connor and began to eat.  
“So you can recognize like every tree here then?”  
“Well, I um, wouldn't say every tree.”  
“What’s that one there?” Connor pointed to a random tree next to them.  
“Oh! That’s a bald cypress, it's a type of softwood tree!” Evan recalled reading about it recently in one of his books that his mother had bought him.  
“It doesn't look very bald.”  
“Oh no, you see it's called a bald cypress because it sheds its needles annually, they can actually grow up to be 100 to 120 feet at full maturity! Isn't that awesome? Oh sorry, I'm kinda nerding out here,” Evan blushed in embarrassment.  
It was quiet for a few moments before Connor pointed at another tree, “And what about that one?”  
Evan studied the tree for a moment, “ I believe that's a maple tree but a lot of hardwood trees look the same.”  
Connor laughed, “Hardwood tree, that’s inappropriate.”  
Evan ignored his comment, “Yeah it’s a maple! You can tell by the rounded edges on the leaves.”  
Evan picked the crust off of his sandwich as silence draped over them again. He wondered if Connor was just doing this so that he could embarrass him later, but he and Connor have started to become closer recently so surely that isn't it? Right? Evan’s thoughts consumed him as the silence drew on.  
“Evan!”  
“Hm?”  
Connor chuckled, "I asked if you wanted to take a walk, but you're in your own little world."  
"Oh um, sure?"  
Evan helped pack up the leftover food and walked with Connor back to the truck to drop off their stuff.   
As they walked through the park Connor would ask occasional questions,   
“What’s that tree?”  
“An ash tree.”  
“How can you tell?”  
“It’s all in the patterns of the leaves. Their textures, their color, their shape it’s really just a big game of memory.”  
“So like that tree right there?” Connor pointed to a big Sycamore.  
“A sycamore tree, the leaves are big and have slightly rounded edges in some spots.”  
“Huh. I gotta say, this is pretty cool how you can just name off theses different trees.”   
Evan blushed, “Th-thanks….”   
Connor nodded.  
“Okay I have another question for you, how do you tell apart those trees with needles? To me, they’re all just big or small Christmas trees.”  
“Oh, well then you would look at needle color or the texture of their bark, there's really a lot of ways. The most common needle bearing trees are like spruce or pine.”  
Connor mimicked a rainbow with his hands “The more you know.”  
“Oh, what’s this tree? They’re one of my favorites!” Connor ran ahead.  
“Oh well, that’s a Cherry Blossom, or as they call it in japan, a Sakura.”  
“That’s pretty cool.”  
“Yeah! And what makes it even cooler is the legend behind them! A lot of animes use these trees in the back ground of love confessions because like it's romantic and it gets even cooler because some people say if you confess your love to your crush underneath one they won't say no or something like that.”  
“So like, I could say Evan I think your really cute and I want to date you and you would say yes?”  
At that moment, Evan knew, he was fucked. There was no way he could respond to that question without dying, and Connor had meant it as a joke, right?

“Uh HAHA, Yeha I’d say yes, But not because I like you! NO wait THAT CAME OUT WRONG I ACTUALLY REALLY DO LIKE YOU AND YOUR VERY HANDSOME AND OH GOD!” Evan hid his face in his hands.  
“Is that a yes?” Connor grabbed Evan’s hands and held them with his own.  
“I uh, lord yes!”  
Connor smiled, a full smile that sent Evan into a bushing, blubbering, mess.  
“I’m gonna kiss you now Ev, is that alright?”  
Evan nodded.   
The two shared a sweet kiss, Evan silently wished it had lasted longer.   
“So you wanna get some ice cream?”   
Evan nodded.

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way to long researching trees for this, so please, if you liked my tree facts leave a like or comment!


	3. Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of these are my own, some are tumblrs.

  * Connor's favorite plant is a cactus because its prickly and headcanons.
  * Connor tries to smoke sunflowers.
  * Connor sends daily messages to Evan and Jared at 4:20am and pm 
  * Connor is a Hufflepuff, Evan is a Hufflepuff, Jared is a Ravenclaw
  * Connor draws plants, mainly cacti 




	4. Therapy Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where connor and evan were bros. connor still dies.  
> <3 me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst  
> prepare to die emotionally

Evan hadn’t seen Connor in a few days. He was worried, aware of Connor’s depression and suicidal thoughts. He had tried calling and texting him over and over, yet no use.  
“Can Evan Hansen come to the office?”  
Evan jumped and stood, quietly walking out of class, shrinking away from the looks he was getting. Pushing open the door, he thought about what he could have possibly done to get sent to the principal’s office.  
He was greeted with two people, obviously a husband and wife, with no principal. The woman was sitting on the edge of one of the office chairs. She was dressed in black. The man stood behind her, his eyes blank of emotion.  
“U-um, is the p-principal here?” Evan stepped cautiously sat down across from the woman. Her eyes were red, as if she’d been crying. She shook her head.  
“He stepped out. Are you Evan Hansen?”  
Evan nodded. “Y-yeah that’s me. Did I d-do something?”  
“We’re Connor Murphy’s parents. You two were friends, right?” It was the first time the man had spoken.  
“What h-happened?” Evan fiddled with the edge of his polo.  
“Connor, he-” the woman's voice cracked. “He killed himself.”  
Evan gasped. “W-why would you think we w-were friends?” His heading was rushing. Why would Connor do that, leave him alone.  
“He left you this. We found it in this pocket.” She held out a piece of paper, a letter scrawled onto a napkin. Evan took it and read:

Dear Evan Hansen,  
Turns out this wasn’t an amazing day after all.. This isn’t going to be an amazing week or an amazing year, because why would it be? Oh I know, because there’s Zoe, and all my hope is pinned on Zoe, who I don’t even know, and who doesn’t know me. Maybe if I could just talk to her, then maybe nothing would be different at all. I wish everything was different. I wish I was part of something. I wish that anything I said mattered to anyone. I mean, face it, would anyone even notice if I just disappeared tomorrow?  
Sincerely your best and most dearest friend,  
Me

Evan handed the letter back to Mrs. Murphy. Her face awaited an answer. He spoke after a minute of silence, his voice cracking.  
“I-im sorry, these are j-just letters I write for therapy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! We plan on updating this very soon but the authors have had your typical busy artist lives. I'll spare you the details and cut straight to the chase. I (incapableoflove) have a new chapter almost done I hope to finish very soon. Let me finish my school work and I'll get right to work on that. Expect it in the next two weeks. If I don't post it, yell at me in the comments.   
The other authors live very busy lives too, I'm sure they have stuff they will write soon!

I know how much it sucks to wait for story updates so thank you for your patience.

Also we plan on writing a full story at some point. With a plot and all those other succulent story parts.

-love, the authors


End file.
